


The Morning After The Night Before

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Mickey wakes after their first night together, Jake wonders if there's a future for them or if Mickey might regret what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> **_Title:_** The Morning After The Night Before  
>  ** _Pairing:_** Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith  
>  ** _Rating:_** PG-13  
>  ** _Summary:_** Before Mickey wakes after their first night together, Jake wonders if there's a future for them or if Mickey might regret what happened.  
>  ** _Notes:_** Written for a no dialogue themed day at Comment Fic for my own prompt  Doctor Who, Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, one wakes before the other after their first night sharing a bed.  
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ** _Archiving Information:_** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages.

Jake wakes before it's fully light out, needing to pee. After finishing in the bathroom, he slides back under the covers and hesitates as to whether to put his arm back round Mickey or not. Without a reaction from the man himself, he doesn't know if what they shared last night was a one off. It's entirely possible that Mickey will regret their whispered words and intimate touches, having seemed keen in the moment.

Jake had reassured Mickey that this wasn't about missing Ricky. Mickey may look like Jake's lost love but he acts differently, fights differently, tells much filthier jokes and even kisses differently. The last of these things is perhaps due to a lack of experience with men or some reticence about whether they should explore what's been growing between them. It had been Mickey who'd pinned Jake beneath him on the bed though, sliding his hand between them. He'd looked to Jake then for encouragement on what felt good, what Jake enjoyed. Jake has barely scratched the surface of what Mickey likes in bed, he hopes to learn more.

Mickey moves slightly, pushing his foot out from under the duvet. Jake wants to pause this moment, where there is uncertainty but also the possibility that Mickey will want to pursue a relationship. If he sees last night as something best not repeated, it will make travelling and rooming together awkward. There are still cities to visit, Torchwood giving them an itinerary that would under other circumstances make for a wonderful holiday.

Jake turns onto his side and is caught staring when Mickey opens his eyes. He moves back in case his presence is unwelcome but Mickey smiles and reaches for him, kissing him and pulling the duvet tightly round them. It's going to be okay after all.


End file.
